


When the blood dries

by godseph



Series: Final Fantasy Poems [8]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst?, I Guess It Is, cloud has murderous intent, im not sure if its angsty, sephiroth dying lmao, violent ass dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godseph/pseuds/godseph
Summary: cloud dreams of sephiroth.
Relationships: slight sephiroth/cloud strife
Series: Final Fantasy Poems [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046149
Kudos: 1





	When the blood dries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obelias on tiktok](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=obelias+on+tiktok).



> i do not own anyone or anything from square enix. this work is non-profit.

I would follow you to the ends of the earth,  
Close behind,  
Haunting.  
And when we meet again, I hope to see your face.  
Your beloved expression  
When I sheathe my blade into your heart,  
Or slice your throat in two.  
I love to watch the life drain from your eyes.  
To see your blood pool around you, the sweetest shade of red.  
Your hair would contrast oh-so nicely against it.  
I will finally be able to rest easy,  
To know that you're somewhere, decomposing.  
Soon to be nothing but remains of flesh and bone.  
My dreams will return to normal once more.  
But I know that when it's over and you're gone,  
I will no longer have reason to live.  
You are my sole purpose for life.   
My soul's purpose.


End file.
